I Think I'm In Love
by ScaryBones
Summary: Kenny has his secrets. Stanman oneshot. T for language.


**Stan's POV**

"Stan, you're drooling," Kenny says, and waves a hand in front of my face. I shake my head, coming out of my thoughts. "What's with you, dude?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," I say in what I hope to be a calm tone. I hope he doesn't pry.

"Alright, whatever you say," he says, but looks at me as if he's a scientist studying cells under a microscope.

"Would you quit staring into my brain?" I ask, and crack a small smile.

"Stan, do you like Cartman?" _How does he do that? _I nod nervously, hoping he doesn't make a big scene.

He looks like he's discovered the cure for cancer. "I knew it," he says, a shit-eating grin on his face. I give him an exasperated look and he chuckles. "Aw, don't worry, Stanny boy, I won't tell anyone. Unless you _want_ me to."

"No!" I cry out, forgetting we're in a classroom. The room becomes silent and I wait for everyone to start talking again before uncovering my flushed face. Please don't tell anyone, Ken."

"Relax, your secret is safe with me. I have a lot of other secrets inside my head that I've never told anyone," he says. "On a completely different and non-related subject, I think Cartman likes you, too."

"Oh, really," I ask, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "And how would _you_ know?"

"I've got my secrets, Stanley," he says, and winks.

"Alright, Oh Mysterious One, so what should I do?"

"Give him the one thing he loves most in this world."

"I can't let him kill all the jews, Kenny. Kyle would be so pissed."

"No! Food, you idiot! He wants food! Jesus Christ." Kenny shakes his head at me. "Food is the best way to a man's penis."

"Uh, it's 'to a man's _heart'_, and I don't want to see his penis. At least, not yet." I blush at my words and make note to kill Kenny if he ever tells anyone what we've talked about. I can't even tell Kyle about this.

"Alright, well, still, make him some food, invite him over for dinner, whatever. And be sure to flirt a lot, be submissive - you have _no_ idea how much that would please him." Kenny chuckles and sighs dreamily.

"Anything else?" I ask, already embarrassed from this conversation.

"Flaunt your ass a bit, I guess. He's always looking at it-"

"What!" How come I never notice these things?

The bell rings, and Kenny winks at me as we part our seperate ways outside the door. I groan and head for my locker, where already Cartman and Kyle are fighting. The sight of the "big-boned" brunette, I feel my face heat up. I pray that they don't notice it as I head for my locker, head down.

"Hey, Stan," Kyle greets, and apparently the fight is over.

"Hey, Kyle," I say, then after a pause, "Hey, Cartman."

"Sup, hippie." I almost melt at the name, what I hope is his affectionate term for me.

"I've gotta go, see you at lunch, Stan!" Kyle says, and flips off Cartman as he leaves.

"Stupid Jew," Cartman huffs. We both have anatomy next, and he waits impatiently for me to grab my book from my locker. "Hurry up, Stan. I don't wanna be late again."

"Sorry." I blush and quickly slam my locker closed. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house after school? You can stay for dinner. My mom's making tacos."

"Free food? That's an offer I can't turn down. Alright." I smile at him, a blush most likely adorning my face.

"Cool."

We start walking toward our class and he starts talking about the fight he and Kyle had. "You're not gonna believe what that Jew said to me!" he begins, but I don't listen. I watch him as he talks, the way the passion for his hatred of my Super Best Friend lights up his eyes. That strong emotion, that defiant look. I hope he never uses it on me. I'm shaken out of my thoughts when he grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. "Ey! Will you pay attention? You almost passed our class."

"Oh, sorry." I know I'm blushing, and I turn away from him. He grabs my chin unexpectantly and moves my head so I'm looking him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" he asks, annoyed. "You've been acting weird."

I don't say anything, diverting my eyes away from his intense stare. He sighs. "Goddammit, Stan. I know you have a little fag-crush on me."

I gasp, and snap my eyes toward his, my cheeks on fire. "Wh-"

"Listen Stan, and listen good, because I'm only gonna say this once," he says, his voice filled with an emotion that's either passion or hatred. "I know that I'm too hot to resist, and your little dinner invitation was supposed to be a kind of date..." He pauses, and I know he's going to crush my heart and say that he doesn't like me, or that he's straight. "But, since I don't hate you as much as Kyle, and since you have a hot ass, I guess I'll go on a date with you."

He says this like he's doing me a favor, but I can see the light blush on his cheeks, and the smirk on his lips. _He likes me, too._ I feel a smile overcome my face, and I squeeze hiim into a hug.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," he says, but I hear the happiness in his voice. "And get that faggy look off you're face, you're making me have second thoughts."

I chuckle, because I know he's just kidding, and his blush proves it. "We'll talk more after class."

I walk into the classroom, a goofy frin spread across my face, with Cartman coming in after me, his eyes most likely on my ass with a blush covering his face.

_I think I'm in love._


End file.
